Keita's Secret Sex Training
by DJ Blonde
Summary: Keita wants to go the next step with his harem. But as they are all inexperienced virgins is he ready? Cute blonde Mikazuki plans for him to train and practice with her! Can the youngest of Keita's admirers really pull this off? Warning: Sexual scenes. Erotica / Lemon


_A/N: _This is an expansion to the "ecchiness" of Kiss x Sis. Set in Keita's 2nd year at HS and just after Mikazuki joins as a Freshman. This FF starts at around the time Keita begins to fall for Yuzuki and has indicated willingness to have sex with her ~ Manga Chp 60. I use the manga story prior to Chapter 60 as background history and character development.

Chapter 1, is written primarily from the point of view of Mikazuki Kiryu, who despite being the youngest, is probably the most mature, level headed and devious of Keita's admirers. Future chapters may be written in 3rd person or from another characters POV.

Ako/Riko fans and fans of Mikuni and Yuzuki will be pleased to know that (if i decide to continue) I plan to eventually feature them all.

I'm not sure how popular Kiss x Sis fanfic is so I can't guarantee I will continue this. It will depend on how many people are interested, so if you like it and want me to keep writing **please review.**

* * *

**Keita's Secret Sex Training - Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Excerpt From the Secret Journal of Mikazuki Kiryu**_

I'm finally in High School, the same one that Keita is going to of course. Unfortunately, the other members of Keita's "Harem": Ako, Riko and Mikuni are also at that school, not to mention my big sister Yuzuki is a teacher there.

This day couldn't have come any sooner, having a moment here and there with Keita doesn't compare with seeing him at school every day. I know that in that absence I'm losing ground to the other girls in his life. Ako and Riko are a given as top contenders since they live with him, but who would have known that my own sister Yuzuki would suddenly jump to the top as Keita's favorite. Furthermore, Mikuni is still a dangerous wildcard - she acts as if she doesn't care, but that big breasted eyeglass girl seems to "accidentally" get herself into extremely compromising situations with Keita at a suspiciously regular basis.

I lost no time in joining the Soccer club as the Assistant Manager. It gives me lots of time with Keita who is a member. The bad news is that I haven't really had much opportunity to be alone with him. But that's ok, I make sure to "accidentally" touch him often, or lick my lips whenever he looks my way. I want to remind him of our kiss and I'm pretty sure it is having an effect.

Ever since our first kiss at the train station last summer, my feelings and lust for him have grown almost out of control. I've started masturbating at least once a day just to keep my sexual frustration in check and no matter what I do I can't avoid fantasizing about the feeling of that kiss and the time he came over to my house and hid in my bed. (Manga chapter 34-35)

It was then I had first exposed myself completely to him. I remember deliberately bending over and pulling down my panties only inches from his face. Keita's eyes had been glued to my most private parts and I had even gone as far as to spread my pussy lips apart for him to see inside - just like they do in the porn mags and Eroge games. I may have inherited a hairless pussy but I definitely wanted Keita to know that inside was a fully functioning woman's vagina - one that would someday take his cock all the way inside. Somehow the thought of him seeing me exposed like that is a huge turn on. I suppose that is proof I really like him - and maybe that I'm a perverted exhibitionist too, lol.

Yes, there is no doubt in my mind now that I want Keita to be the one who take my virginity and soon I hope. This is going to take some planning. Ako and Riko aren't going to make that easy.

But that planning is going to have to wait for a bit... I'm getting so horny writing this I'm going to need to take care of that itch between my legs. So... Laters!

* * *

It has been a while since I've written here. Busy with stuff and all the usual lame excuses. But I have finally come up with a plan which I think will work. Now I just have to wait for the right time. Will write again when I have news.

* * *

Thank God for rain! It may seem a bit clichéd but I finally got some alone time with Keita due to a sudden downpour during soccer practice. Everyone else rushed home before the rain got worse, but at my request Keita dutifully stayed to help me pack up. He is such a nice reliable guy in that way, probably one of the things I love about him. The timing couldn't have been better. Keita had been looking somewhat despondent earlier and I knew something was troubling him. This was a good time to put my plan into action... And boy did it turn out exciting.

I'm writing this as I replay what happened in my mind, so excuse me if it is sort of a mind dump of what happened. Here it is:

We finish putting away the last of the equipment and when I take a quick peek outside I see that he rain has gotten even heavier and the wind is too strong for umbrellas. There is no way we are going to be able to go home right now. But that suits me just fine. We are alone in the club room and I doubt that anyone would try venturing here in this downpour, but just in case I surreptitiously lock the door from the inside.

The club room thankfully has no windows anyone can peek through. It just has a row of small windows near the ceiling to let in light. On this dreary day the light in the room feels muted. Some might say it was gloomy but I like to think it creates a romantic atmosphere. _This is it, the moment I have been waiting for._

I sneak up to Keita, throw my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss.

"What are you doing?" Keita gasps as he pulls away in surprise.

"I was trying to thank you for staying to help me... But I guess my kissing is really bad?" I say in my best impression of a wounded voice, "Or is it that you don't like me?" I say as I lower my head as if to stifle back tears.

"No no. That isn't it at all. I was just surprised that's all," Keita responds quickly.

I make no response but try my best to look like I'm about to cry instead of bursting out with a giggle (which is what I actually feel like doing). I know Keita's soft heart is weak against this kind of thing and I pray that he falls for my terrible acting. After a few moments of awkward silence, Keita lifts my head and kisses me. _Yes! Home run! My plan is working like a charm so far._

Keita's kisses are gentle at first, just lips on lips, but then he begins to suck softly on my lower lip, then the upper. Next he uses the tip of his tongue to trace the inside of my lips several times before starting to gently push its way into my mouth. My lips tingle and I feel the sensation electrify the nerves down my spine and between my legs. I feel my lips automatically part for his tongue to enter; for a moment I'm not really sure how to respond and I'm afraid to do something wrong. But it only takes a few more moments before my brain turns to mush; I forget all apprehension and just revel in the passion of the kiss. The blissful sensations have now got me flushing hot from my head to the tips of my toes and I realize I'm extremely wet between the legs. All too soon Keita pulls away and I nearly crumple to the floor. My legs feel like jelly and I desperately want more but I know this is not the time to ask. I have to put the next phase of my plan into action.

"Are you all right?" Keita asks in a concerned voice as he catches me up in his arms and carries me over to a bench.

"Oh my God! You're so incredibly good at kissing," I whisper weakly._ Fuck! Who knew kissing could be this amazing. Ako and Riko have no idea how good they have it - being able to kiss Keita every single day._

Keita gives me a shy smile, but I can tell he is pleased with the compliment. "I guess this means you still like me?" I inquire with a demure expression.

"Well of course I like you… It's just that…" There is a long pause and it becomes obvious Keita doesn't want to finish the sentence.

"You have other girls who you also like?" I say as I look into Keita's eyes. He hesitates but soon nods sheepishly. "It must be tough juggling the affections of five girls; or should I say four girls and one woman. Is that what has been getting you down?"

There is a look of surprise on Keita's face and I know immediately I was right. But there was one more thing I want to confirm and so I press on. "Or... is it that you thought that Yuzuki wanted to have sex with you when all she actually wanted was a kiss?" Keita's mouth drops open and I have to stifle a giggle.

After long silence, Keita collects himself and says, "How do you manage be so direct and pragmatic on these matters? My sisters would've gone ape-shit from jealousy, Miharu would probably have peed herself from embarrassment and Yuzuki well…"

"It's because I don't think sexual matters or nudity is dirty or embarrassing, I don't get jealous, and I think I'm the most mature of the lot… which is why I'm going to help you with your problem."

Keita's eyes grow wide, but then his jaw sets into a stubborn line. "Why do you think I need any help?" (_Jeez, men and their egos!)_

We are now both sitting side by side on the bench and on impulse I climb onto his lap facing him. Through the thin fabric of our shorts I can feel Keita's semi erect cock pressing against my pussy. To my surprise he doesn't try to resist; he is used to being like this I realize and surmise he probably gets into this position fairly often with the sisters. I decide I like this position - I can look Keita straight in the eyes and it is easy to sense any physiological reaction which Keita may have in our conversation.

"Keita, you don't have anyone else you can talk to. I'm the only person you know who is levelheaded enough for you to confide in about your situation. Besides, I know things which can help you."

"Like what?" Keita says, apparently not willing to concede yet.

"Like how to handle my sister Yuzuki. You do realize it isn't that she doesn't want to have sex with you, it's just that she is very naïve and you need to go much slower with her." I see Keita's cheeks flush slightly and I feel his penis harden. It is obvious that the thought of being able to fuck Yuzuki is exciting him.

"But before you have sex with her you must become more experienced with the female body. You do want her first experience to be amazing right?"

"Well of course I do… But I think I know the female body pretty well."

"Oh really?" I say raising an eyebrow. "You probably have seen all of us naked, even our pussies close up. But have you ever fingered a girl till she came? Have you ever used your mouth to bring a girl to orgasm? Have you ever fucked a woman?" I demand.

Keita's cheeks are turning red now. He turns away purposely not meeting my gaze and reluctantly mutters "No."

I shout a victorious _Yes_ in my mind. My bold statement had been a gamble. It would have been quite possible for Keita to have at least fingered Ako or Riko till they came, but it is now clear to me that their rivalry has slowed them enough so that they have not yet crossed that line.

"So you are surrounded by girls who cum by pleasuring themselves and you think you know the female body?"

"Well what can you do about it.? You're not exactly experienced either," Keita retorts angrily. His bruised ego is rising to defend itself and I know this is the moment I've been waiting for. I grab Keita's right hand and with one quick movement slide it down the front of my shorts so that his fingers are directly on my pussy.

"You can practice on me," I whisper in his ear. "I may not be experienced, but I'm most definitely a female… A very uninhibited female!" To emphasize the point I grind my pussy against his fingers.

In the space of just an instant, Keita's anger is replaced with a sense of awe and excitement as what I said sinks in.

"You mean you are going to let me practice making you cum? With fingers, mouth... I mean... even with sex?"

"Yes! Oh hell yes!" I say while gazing steadily into Keita's eyes. I want to make sure he knows I mean it.

"Okay… So what is in it for you?" he asks uncertainly. I can sense that Keita is excited about the idea but still isn't sure if it is the right thing to do.

"As you said, I'm inexperienced. So I want you to teach me how to kiss and how to make a guy feel good. So I want to be able to practice on you too."

Keita's face is a mass of emotions. I can see he is excited about the idea but has misgivings. Perhaps he is worried what might happen if Ako or Riko find out. Perhaps he is embarrassed to let me see his penis. Whatever, the reason, I think it best to act now before he over thinks things and refuses to go along with my idea.

I stand up and quickly remove all my clothes. The sight of me standing buck naked in front of him has, I think, rendered Keita temporarily speechless and quite incapable of moving on his own. Hopefully, it has also stopped him from thinking too much.

I have grown since the last time he saw me naked and I hope he has noticed that what had been a nearly flat chest now has small shapely mounds peaked by pink nipples. Furthermore, my nipples are now hard and erect from my arousal. I hold each nipple between thumb and forefinger and roll them gently. It sends a wave of pleasure through my body and especially to my pussy, I barely notice that I have let out an involuntary moan.

I release my nipples to take out the ties in my hair. Shaking it out I let my blond hair cascade down past my shoulders. I've been growing out my hair and I am well aware that with my hair loose like this I look very much like a young version of my sister Yuzuki. Yuzuki is a real beauty and I can understand why Keita has fallen for her. I just hope that he begins to realize I'm going to grow up to be just as pretty.

I bring my left hand to my right nipple and continue playing with it. Then I lift my left leg and place my left foot to the left side of where Keita is sitting. Then slowly and deliberately I start to finger my clit with my right hand. Keita's eyes are flitting from my breast to my hair and down to my pussy. I think he doesn't know where to look but all those places probably turn him on. The idea of showing myself so explicitly to Keita is so hot I almost cum... but I control myself, it isn't time yet.

I pause and take the opportunity to guide Keita to a standing position. Before he can stop me, I yank his shorts to his ankles and make him step out of them. I am of course careful to pull the elastic waistband out first so it doesn't catch on his erection. I let out an involuntary gasp of pleasure as I see Keita's erect penis exposed for the first time. I've seen pictures of penises in porn magazines and videos, but it is nothing like seeing the most private part of a man you really like. I want to stare at it longer and I have to mentally shake myself to do something because I know it will only be moments before Keita becomes self conscious and tries to cover himself up.

Impulsively, I reach out and grab hold of Keita's penis. It is stiff but also soft on the outside and quite warm. The feel takes me by surprise; it is nothing like the hard plastic vibrators or even the rubbery soft flexible ones I've seen in stores. Keita's penis I think would feel very nice inside me and I'm seized with the overwhelming desire to try it. With my free hand I resume fingering myself, I am careful to keep myself just at the edge of an orgasm but not yield to going over the edge. Resuming my attention to Keita's penis I see that he is uncircumcised and I marvel at the way the soft foreskin pulls away from the top to reveal a glistening smooth head. I'm pleased that Keita lets out a groan of pleasure each time I move my hand up and down.

Still holding his penis I lead Keita to a padded exercise mat on the floor and guide him to a lying position on his back. I stroke my hand up and down his penis like in the videos I've seen. I am a little clumsy I think; seeing it done and actually doing it is definitely quite different, but I'm relieved that Keita seems to enjoy it anyway.

I know I should take things more slowly, follow my original plan to start with the fingering, then oral sex, before going all the way. But I'm so horny my self control has vanished. I decide I want to feel Keita inside me right now. For once I will be his first and it will be something between us no-one will ever be able to take away. If I do it now no one can steal it from me. I decide there is no reason we can't come back and practice the rest later.

I move to squat over Keita, facing him; I lower myself till my pussy lips touch the tip of his cock. With one hand holding his penis steady, I rub the tip back and forth across my entrance and over my clit. Soon his penis is completely covered from top to bottom with my slippery wetness; with each pass I push it a little deeper inside me. Soon it is inside pressing up against my virgin hymen. I move my hips up and down a little and I know that it would take only a fractionally deeper thrust for Keita to take my virginity. I want it so badly but I decide I need to know it is really ok with Keita. I look at him and I can see he is desperate with the desire to thrust into me.

"Is it ok Keita?" I finally find the voice to ask.

"Yes. Oh God yes!" he pleads in a hoarse whisper.

I feel relieved and ecstatic at the same time. Even if his self control is being swayed by sexual lust, Keita really does want me to be his first. I lift my hips up one last time then lower myself all the way down, it is tight but I'm so slippery wet there is virtually no resistance as the entire length of his shaft slides into me. I feel a sharp pain as my hymen breaks but the feeling of Keita's cock inside me has driven me to the brink of orgasm. Despite the slight soreness, I have to relieve my frantic desire to cum. I slowly start to move my hips up and down carefully modulating my rhythm so that I can feel my orgasm build and the soreness becomes secondary to the pleasure.

I can feel Keita raise his hips to meet my movements. He is desperate to cum too and this really excites me - the thought of his semen squirting into me drives me wild. I think Keita is trying to wait for me to cum first. I speed up the rhythm and watch Keita's face contort with a mixture of pleasure and despair as he loses his self control.

"I'm sorry... I can't hold it back any more. I'm going to cum inside you." Keita gasps, then suddenly I feel him grasp the side of my hips and thrust hard into me. I feel something warm deep inside up against my cervix and I know that is Keita's sperm shooting deep inside my vagina. That is all I need to drive me over the edge and I'm moaning and convulsing in the best orgasm I can ever remember having. I savor the moment as long as I can, and then still twitching a little from my orgasm, I flop down onto Keita's chest.

* * *

"Holy crap!" Keita exclaims sitting up in agitation and waking me in the process. I don't know how long it has been, I must have dozed off, but I'm pleased to see that I'm still in Keita's arms.

"What's the matter?" I inquire as I move to sit up opposite him.

Keita slaps a hand against his head. "I forgot to use a condom! I might have made you pregnant!" Then to my amazement he bows his head to the floor in front of me. "I'm sorry, I promise to take full responsibility."

"You mean you will marry me and support our child if I'm pregnant?" I ask in as serious a tone as I can muster.

"Yes, of course."

"But you don't even love me."

"That's not true," Keita says, he pauses then continues, "I've liked you since we met in Middle School. You were always cheerful ... a breath of fresh air from my demanding sisters. Then there was that time I went over to your house and you hid me in your bed; you forced my hand up against your panties and then shamelessly showed me your pussy afterwards. God, I have lost count of how many times I have cum thinking of that. I think I fell in love with you a little bit then, and a little more when we kissed at the train station. But just now when I had to decide if I wanted you to be my first, to have my virginity - that was when I realized I did really love you."

Oh my goodness! In my wildest dreams I did not expect a confession like this and I feel myself blushing with pleasure. But there was one thing more I needed to know. "But... what about the others? Ako, Riko, Yuzuki and Miharu? I thought you loved them too."

"Well yes... I guess I have to admit I do love them, but it isn't as if I love any of them more than you. That's why I haven't been able to choose between you. If there was one girl I definitely liked much more, it would be an easy decision. But now that it has come to this, I promise to devote myself to you."

Keita looks so serious it is all I can do to stop bursting out into uncontrollable laughter. But soon I start to giggle, then I begin to laugh until tears stream down my face. When I finally get control of myself I see Keita staring at me in disbelief, hurt and confusion.

I decide it is time to put him out of his misery. I scoot over and pull Keita's head to my naked chest. My bare breasts aren't big but they are big enough to nestle his face comfortably. As I stroke his hair I say, "This is why I love you Keita. You do stupid things sometimes, and you're not very smart in academic work, but you're the nicest, most reliable and honorable person I know. Don't worry; I won't get pregnant so you don't have to marry me, at least not because of this reason."

"What do you mean?" Keita asks with a confused expression. "I just came deep inside you with no protection at all."

"I'm in my safe period. I can't get pregnant or at least the likelihood of that happening is miniscule. Do you really think I'm the sort of girl who would ruin your life by getting pregnant and forcing you to choose me? On the other hand, I'm not so sure about the other girls. Yuzuki might forget to use contraception and get pregnant simply because she is so scatterbrained and unreliable. As for Ako and Riko, who knows they may think that getting pregnant is a sure way to win you forever. That's why you need me to train you and manage your sex life."

"Hey, you could have told me that before I said and did all those embarrassing things," Keita says indignantly as the truth dawns on him. "In fact I think you need to be punished!" A wicked grin crosses his face as he waves his palm as if to spank.

_Oh my, maybe Keita has a secret perverted side I didn't expect._

I leap out of his grasp and he chases me playfully around the room. I note with some amusement we are both naked and I like watching Keita's penis swinging around as he runs. _This is going to be good, he doesn't seem to be self conscious in front of me anymore._

"Come back here naughty girl, I need to give you a spanking!" Keita teases.

We are interrupted by yelling and banging on the door. "Keita! Are you there?" we hear a voice shouting from outside, I think it is Ako or Riko. Holy crap what do we do now?

_to be continued... (maybe)_

* * *

_**I'm not sure how popular this is going to be, so if you want me to continue, please review. Thanks for reading :)**_


End file.
